Love, Lust, Power And Danger
by darknessenvelopsme
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to review on things I should improve or change or things you'd like to see happen also feel free to message me :) Disclaimer I sadly own nothing but I tried to stay to the characters as much as possible. By the way I'm Canadian we spell some of the words different that's why they're a little weird :p


Okay so this is after the series ended and it's like a continuation I guess and there's more couple moments later on! Disclaimer I do not own any of this and I tried sticking to the characters as much as possible. Leave a review or things I need to improve! :) Or send me a message with ideas of what you'd like to see happen!

K.P.O.V

It was already 4 in the morning and I sill haven't fallen asleep. Every time I feel myself drifting off I'm suddenly pulled back awake by a relentless cold that seeps into my bones making it hard to breath. I finally gave up and crawled out of bed to throw on a sweater and some warm socks because whatever spirit was hanging around it made the temperature drop so low that I could see my breath. My feet hit the hardwood as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and I padded softly to my dresser. I reached for the knobs on the middle drawer and pulled out the first hoodie I got my hands on, lifting it to my face I smiled realizing it was the hoodie Lucas had left here three days ago when he and I had watched movies with Miranda and Perry and Della and Steve. Pulling it over my head my nostrils were filled with the smell of him, like soap and the outdoors. The sweater came just above my knees and the arms hung loose past my wrists, I felt like a little kid that had thrown on their dad's jacket on their way out the door. I walked back to my bed but my mind was so focused on Lucas I didn't notice when a thin arm thrust out from underneath the bed grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. I gasped too stunned to scream as it pulled me under the bed, my heart was racing painfully fast and my breath caught in my throat as a small grey hand let go of my ankle and took a vice like grip on my arm instead. I realized with horror that it was a child's hand that was holding onto me. "it's okay" I coaxed, trying to get the little girl to talk to me, my voice trembling, "you can tell me what happened." I whispered. She moved closer and I became colder, she tilted her head up her greasy matted hair hanging in limp strands around her face. One of her eyes bulged out of the socket and the other was completely shut like she'd been hit repeatedly, half of her face was melting off pieces of it falling in heaps right next to my head, the smell of rotting flesh permeated the room I was so cold I couldn't move. "c-c-can you t-tell me who you are?" I asked trying to calm my breathing but it was no use, there was no hiding the fact that I was scared. She opened her mouth to answer and her bottom jaw fell off; it fell onto my arm and bounced to the floor and the only noise coming from her mouth was a guttural cackling. I let out a small yelp and tried to move away but her grip on my arm tightened I winced, it felt like she was crushing my arm. I began to thrash and kick my arm twisting at weird angle until she finally let go. I looked over at her and her eyes, or eye I should say was filled with tears her top lip looked like she was pouting had she had a bottom lip and she let out a desperate cry before she slowly faded and disappeared. I crawled out from underneath the bed and I was shaking, I tried to stop to calm down but I couldn't control it I was freezing and scared out of my mind; since when could ghosts grab me? Why did she need me help? I heard shuffling outside my door and Miranda's voice. "Holy hell it's cold in here." She exclaimed.  
"Maybe ghost girl has a visitor." Della answered.  
"Should we see if she's okay?" Miranda asked.  
Without answering Della walked into my room and looked down at me shocked. "Kylie are you okay?" She asked kneeling down beside me. I couldn't answer my teeth were chattering and I was covered in goose bumps, I was still shaking and unable to answer so I looked straight ahead and didn't say anything. "Go get Holiday." Della demanded and Miranda ran out of the room. Della tried to touch me but I flinched at the cold that her touch brought with it and continued to stare into nothing. I wanted to answer and wanted to say I'd be fine but I couldn't get the little girls face out of my mind and I couldn't manage to form the words. Miranda came back in with a very worried Holiday and Burnett. They were both in their pyjamas Holiday's hair was falling out of it's braid and Burnett's hair was tousled. Derek came in after followed by Lucas who's eyes were glowing a protective orange colour. "Kylie", Holiday coaxed, "what happened?" She asked sitting on the floor next to me, she reached out to touch me but grabbed my arm where the little girl had been holding on. I winced and sucked in a breath and she looked down at me worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" Holiday asked pulling her hand back. Without saying anything I took off Lucas's sweater and looked down at my arm where the ghost girl had held on to me and there were five very purple bruises. "Who did this to you?" Lucas seethed, his eyes practically fluorescent. I looked down at my arm and up at Holiday who stared down at my arm.  
"Can ghosts touch you?" I asked barely above a whisper.  
"Only extremely strong ones", she answered lightly tracing the marks. "What happened Kylie?"  
Everyone sat down either on my bed or the floor waiting for me to answer and I stared down at my hands afraid I might start to cry if I looked at anyone.  
"There was a ghost here all night, I started, I couldn't sleep and it was so cold in here so I put on a sweater but on my way back to bed ." I paused taking a deep breath. "An arm grabbed me from underneath my bed and pulled me under .i-it was a little girl and she was sh-she looked like she was melting and in pain and when I asked her what happened her bottom jaw fell off and she started holding my arm tighter and tighter when I tried to get out from under the bed. She finally let go but " I couldn't help it now; I started shaking again and I was crying not full out crying just a couple tears streaming down my face. I looked up and everyone was silently looking at me. "Well that's my story what about you guys? How was your sleep?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I hated when people saw me cry it made me look weak and vulnerable. "Oh mine would've been better had someone not been snoring!" Lucas said giving Derek a sideways glance.  
"Not my fault the air's dry dude besides you wouldn't let me use my humidifier." Derek answered giving Lucas a little bump with his shoulder.  
"Speaking of sleep," Burnett interrupted, "we should all go and get some." He said looking at the boys. "Cool slumber party" Lucas said winking at me. I smiled at him while I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and sent him a watery wink back.  
"Everyone back to their own beds in their own cabins, let's move." Burnett said sternly but everyone else smiled including Holiday who tried to hide it by turning away but Burnett saw and gave her a stern look. Everyone made their way out of the room except Lucas who stood just outside the door.  
"That included you Lucas!" Burnett called over his shoulder.  
"One minute and I swear I'll leave." Lucas called back.  
"I'll make sure he get's out." Della assured Burnett. She walked towards Lucas and got up in his face. "One minute's all you get." She said before stalking back to her room.  
"You all right?" Lucas asked closing the door and making his way towards me.  
"Yeah I'm good" I answered looking away. I did not want to cry again, not in front of Lucas anyways. He came over to me and scooped me up in his arms pulling me to his chest, he carried me to my bed where he laid me down and laid down next to me. I curl into him putting my head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I'm scared." I finally whispered my lips trembling. Lucas didn't say anything just stroked my back and kissed my head. "Don't be," he said after awhile, "I won't let anything happen to you." We sat like that for awhile Della didn't even interrupt. He continued stroking my back sending small chills up and down my spine but I eventually grew tired and yawned pressing my face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay", he said, "you can sleep."  
"I don't want you to leave." I said closing my eyes.  
"Then I'll stay." He answered. I looked up at him and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed me softly his lips gently caressing mine before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I laid my head back against his neck and closed my eyes.

L. She was so scared when I came in and she looked so small in my hoodie. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay but I couldn't do that with everyone in the room. I wanted to take her fear away and show her that nothing would ever happen to her so long as I'm around. After everyone had left she'd calmed down and hadn't flinched when I touched her. Laying here with her on my chest felt so right and so comfortable I didn't even care that I could get in trouble for staying the night I just wanted to be close to Kylie and spend as much time as I could with her and make her feel safe. She was so sweet the way she curled up next to me and laid her head against my neck and the way she held onto me even while she was sleeping like she was afraid I might be gone when she opened her eyes. I haven't told her yet but I love her, I love her so much it scares me. I want to be with her all the time I want to see her, if I have a problem I want her to be there to help me through it if she has a problem or she's hurt I want to kill whoever did it. My love for her consumes me and leaves no room for rational thoughts, she's all I am and all I'll ever be, but how do you tell someone that especially if you're not sure they feel the same way. I stayed awake for a little while just watching her sleep, occasionally she'd whimper or flinch so I'd wrap my arms tighter around her. I finally fell asleep the two of us wrapped together in a tight embrace my chin resting on her head and her small hands clutching my shirt.  
I woke up first to the sound of someone pouring cereal, I looked down at Kylie who seemed exhausted and I really didn't want to wake her so I settled for just watching her sleep. She flinched a couple of times her whole body stiff before she relaxed and opened her eyes. She looked up at me lazily through have closed eyes and smiled a smile that only I ever get to see. I bent my head and kissed her forehead softly and whispered good morning. She kissed my neck and up the line of my jaw before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled her against me and deepened the kiss pressing my mouth harder against hers, after a brief hesitation she returned my kiss with as much vigour. I was contemplating adding my tongue when who other than Della bangs on the door.  
"Okay you two I know you're up, get out of bed and get ready for the day to start." She called through the door. I looked at Kylie who's face was inches from mine where she sat perched on top of my chest. In one fluid motion I flipped her over so she was laying on her back and I was on top of her. "Who made her the boss?" I said tracing kisses from her lips down to her neck where I began to kiss lightly and repetitively. She let out a small sigh and ran her fingers through my hair. "I think Burnett did when she promised to have you gone after a minute." Kylie answered while tilting her head back opening her neck so I could kiss it easier. "hmmm.." I said against her neck.  
"hmmm what?" She asked.  
"I just don t want to leave." I said nuzzling her neck and running my hands down her waist to rest on her hips. She giggled and playfully shoved my shoulder. "ouch that hurt!" I said teasingly. She looked up at me her bright blue twinkling as she sat up pushing me back a little and she kissed my shoulder where she'd pushed me.  
"All better?" she asked just above a whisper. "I think so." I said grinning and giving her a quick kiss before climbing off the bed and going to the living room so she could get changed. I don't understand why but the way she said all better did weird things to my insides. It made me want to press her back against the bed and kiss her until we were both out of breath, maybe it was because I was nearing a full moon or Kylie could literally make me go mad with desire I didn't know but I kind of liked the feeling. I walked into the living room and threw myself onto the couch almost making Miranda jump out of her skin. "How the hell do you walk so quietly?" She almost shouted. I smirked at her and said "years of practice." Kylie walked out of her room and she looked beautiful. As far as I could tell she hadn't really done anything special with her appearance but something about her made my heart skip a beat. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy sort of bun look and she was wearing a purple t-shirt that came down just enough to show the start of cleavage, her white jean shorts with the cute silver buttons fit her nicely making her shapely curves stand out. I continued to stare at her with what I can assume was the creepiest look on my face, she turned to me and smiled and then asked "what are you looking at?" I got up and pulled her close to me. "You're beautiful!" I finally said before pulling her in for a kiss. I brought both hands up to cup her face and her arms went around my waist. I finally pulled away after Della made gagging noises and I gave her a pointed look. "I'll see you later." I said before heading out the front door to get ready for meet your campmate.

K.P.O.V

"What was that about?" I asked no one in particular while I watched Lucas bounce down the front steps and walk toward his cabin.  
"I think he loves you," Della said.  
"What gives you that idea?" I asked her. I mean I love Lucas I just haven't said anything in case he doesn't feel the same and I did not want to risk embarrassing myself like that.  
"oh you know...he lights up whenever you're around he always wants to be near you, I'm telling you it's love. And it's disgusting." She added before turning around and making her way to her room. I turned to Miranda for guidance but she just looked at me and smiled. I started making a bowl of cereal when the cold chill worked it's way into my thoughts. I stopped what I was doing and stood paralyzed in fear not wanting to turn around and have the little creepy ghost girl drag me somewhere else. I braved a quick glance and was thankful she didn't show herself. Miranda gave me a worried look from where she was sitting on the couch but chose not to ask. I figure she probably wouldn't want to know if there was a ghost in here anyways so I decided to keep it to myself and continued with breakfast. After brushing my teeth I went to meet your campmate hour with Miranda and Della bickering in front of me.  
"No I cannot turn into a bat." Della seethed.  
"The vampires in movies can do it. Maybe you're defective." Miranda pushed only making Della angrier.  
"Why you little bit " I interrupted before Della could finish and gave them both my best stern mom look. They both backed off looking displeased but I thought it was better than nothing, and at least they'd stopped fighting. We walked up to the small picnic area where Chris was already standing on one of the tables.  
"Bad new ladies and gentleman, meet your campmate hour has been canceled today so you get free time and we'll all meet at the dining hall for lunch." Chris announced. A few people cheered others looked disappointed, especially the girls who'd been hoping to get paired up with a new boy. "Well I'm out see you at lunch." Della said before turning quickly and making her way towards Steve who's face spread into a huge smile as Della got closer. He wrapped her in a hug and Della actually hugged him back! Della, the evil vampire who doesn't care about anyone except her two best friends just hugged Steve. Kylie looked at Miranda a look of shock on her face and was answered with Miranda's own look of bewilderment. Miranda recovered first as Perry came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful want to hang out?" He asked wrapping his arms around Miranda's waist.  
"Oh I don't want to leave Kylie all alone." She said looking up at him. Perry was at least two heads taller than Miranda so she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"I'll be fine you two have fun." I smiled at the two of them and turned to walk away, my mind wandered to Lucas who's emerald green eyes did seem to light up whenever we were together. Lost in thought I walked right into Lucas who had come looking for me. I looked up at him and was about to apologise but his lips found mine immediately and he pulled me against him. Like Miranda I was two heads shorter than Lucas so I had to awkwardly crane my neck to kiss him back. Noticing my struggle Lucas broke the kiss and told me to come with him. I followed him back to his cabin and we sat on the porch. Lucas's cabin was right near the lack so we had a beautiful view and a cool breeze made my hair whirl around my head in a wispy fashion tickling my neck. Lucas inched closer our thighs touching and I looked over at him, I studied his face while he looked out at the water and marveled at how handsome he was. His jaw that I'd kissed so many times was strong and chiseled his nose was straight and his eyes a bright green, his hair was a light brownish colour in the summer that was almost blonde and made his eyebrows look darker which was actually really sexy. His lips were full but not too big the bottom lip only slightly bigger making the perfect cushion for my lips. I moved my gaze down to his arms where strong muscle corded through them and his broad chest and wide shoulders made him look bigger and stronger .I absently began to trace circles on his bicep giving him goose bumps. I turned and looked at the lake while continuing to draw small circles along Lucas's arm. Finally I gave in to temptation and reached my hand up so I was holding his cheek, I turned his face towards me and slowly drew him downwards and kissed him. He kissed me back at the same slow pace and his hands were at the base of my neck playing with my hair. I swung my leg over his so I was straddling him and I deepened the kiss slipping my tongue into his mouth. He let out small moan as I ran my hands into his hair and massaged his scalp, I moved and kissed his cheek and along his jaw to his neck where I kissed him like he'd kissed me this morning. Lucas seemed to enjoy it because his hands had stopped playing with the ends of my hair and were now squeezing my hips while I sucked on his neck lightly. I traced my previous pattern back up to his lips and kissed him more passionately than I'd originally planned turning our kiss into a hot make out session. With his hand that was on my lower back he pressed me against him and moaned softly into our kiss. I was so distracted by my desire for Lucas that it was too late when I felt the cold start to consume me.


End file.
